


Fuck Trump

by Spideys_bagel



Series: Peter & His Weird (but) Happy Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, idk how to do tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideys_bagel/pseuds/Spideys_bagel
Summary: As they entered the common room, it seemed they weren't alone, they heard the tv playing and were greeted with a very loud groan.Bruce froze as he saw Peter, because shit they weren't supposed to meet him.As they walked in they saw the figure of a teenage boy. Around 15 or 16 standing there looking very annoyed at the tv.Then the teen cried out,"Man, fuck Trump!" before falling down onto the couch.That was the first time the rouges ever 'met' Peter Parker.





	Fuck Trump

Peter was tired. Really tired Infact. Mostly due to the fact that he had gone on patrol until four am last night. When Tony had found out about that he was not happy. Peter vaguely remembers being yelled at upon trying to sneak into the tower at early hours into the morning.

The only thing that he can really pinpoint of what Tony had said was,

_"Dammit Peter you are going to give me a heart attack. May trusted me to take care of you."_

He felt bad about that. It was true, May did trust Tony to take care of him.

After the whole homecoming fiasco, him and Tony had gotten really close. Peter was spending alot more time at the tower and less time at home. This gave May more time to take shifts at the hospital.

It was about 5 months later that May actually handed over the guardianship of Peter to Tony. As much as she loved him, she knew it would be the best thing for his well being.

It would give Peter more of a chance to go to a good college and figure out a good life. Because no matter how many shifts she took it seemed she would never be able to provide enough.

But Tony could, and he was more than willing.

So Peter lives at Stark tower, making sure to vist his aunt whenever he can.

Tony did so much for him. For both of them. That's why Peter felt so bad.

So you can't really blame him for deciding to hide the fact that he may or may not have been  _lightly_ stabbed by a mugger a couple minutes ago.

He did not want to worry his mentor. Peter was sure that he was already on the edge of cardiac arrest at any given moment.

Plus, he could heal fast. He would just take it easy for a few days until he was better.

Of course he used to not be able to hide his kind of thing from his mentor due to the various installments in the spider suit that tracked his health, but he and Ned had figured out a way to disable it from informing Tony of every little injury he sustained.

So overall, Peter was tired from not sleeping, but as he was swinging back to the tower, he came to the conclusion that his low energy was now because of the blood loss.

It would be fine. He could sleep it off.

As Peter opened the window to the common room of the tower, he practically cried with satisfaction at the sudden change from cold New York air to warmth.

He quickly moved to his room and changed into some sweats and a hoodie before crashing on the couch.

Peter felt himself drift off a bit before listening a bit to the news playing out on the tv. He sat there trying to make sense of what they were saying, until he heard something along the lines of, " _President Trump shut down the government..."_

Peter instantly shot out of his seat on the couch, ignoring the pounding headache, and not even noticing how his hoodie was soaked with fresh blood, and groaned. 

Like really groaned.

Very, very loudly.

He glared at the nasty picture of Trump on the screen before sighing and throwing his romote on the ground.

 _"Man, fuck Trump!"_ he said loudly and exasperated, before fainting onto the couch.

\---

Steve was happy to say the least. They were going home. Finally. After months on the run, he and the other 'rogues' were finally pardoned. 

To make matters better, he and Tony got a chance to talk things over. In the end they decided that they both acted on an impulse and did stupid things.

Of course it wasn't exactly the same as it was before but it was better.

At the end of their conversation, Tony formally invited the rogues to come live back to the tower again.

Everyone was excited they would be back at they place they called home for years.

Today was move in day. Well, all of their stuff had already moved in, but it would officially be their first night back.

A newly arrived Bruce of a few weeks greeted them at the front entrance. He greeted them all and gave them hugs. Before stopping at Nat.

 _"Hey Bruce."_ she said with an awkward smile.

 _"Nat."_ he greeted just as awkwardly.

Bruce quickly cleared his throat before moving to the front of the group. He told them that he would bring them up to where they stayed before.

There was a thick silence all the way up in the elevator. Steve had a feeling that it was mostly radiating off of Bruce. Something was off with him. He was a lot different then the last time they saw him.

Though, it would be weird if he wasn't. Being stuck in space as the hulk for two straight years would probably do that to you.

As they entered the common room, it seemed they weren't alone, they heard the tv playing and were greeted with a very loud groan.

Bruce froze as he saw Peter, because  _shit_ they weren't supposed to meet him.

As they walked in they saw the figure of a teenage boy. Around 15 or 16 standing there looking very annoyed at the tv.

Steve's stomach dropped as he saw they very large blood stain on the kids side, seeping through his grey hoodie.

But before he could move to help the teen he cried out,

 _"Man, fuck Trump!"_ before falling down onto the couch.

Steve had to stop himself from saying 'preach' and moved quickly towards the boy.

It looked as though he had fainted, and had lost a lot of blood.

Steve's head plus the others whipped around to Bruce, the doctor in the room as if pleading to help him.

Bruce was very pale in the face and moved towards the teen and attempted to wake him up.

 _"Pete? Peter can you hear me?"_ his voice was frantic, you could barely hear him hiss,  _"shit."_ Before picking him up and rushing him out of the room.

The rouges stood there in shocked silence. Confused to what just happened.

That was the first time they ever 'met' Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole government being shut down thing happened a while ago I just thought it would work for this


End file.
